


An Exchange of Favors

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Mola visits Devi, asking for a favor. Missing scene from Wise Man's Fear from Mola's pov.





	1. A Request

Mola cautiously stepped into Devi’s shop. The whole place set her on edge. It was a reminder of the person Devi had become, after she was expelled. She was dangerous, not that she hadn’t been at school, but now Mola was wary around her. Power should be treated with respect and caution, two things Devi did very well, but that didn’t mean Mola liked it anymore.  
It still smelled like her, faintly. Cinnamon, with a hint of something she couldn’t quite place. The scent breezily brought her back to when they would share a bed,waking up in the afternoon after Devi convinced her to skip class. She had never cared for advanced mathematics anyways. Who would with a beautiful girl in their bed?  
Mola snapped out of her reverie when she heard soft footsteps down the hall.  
“Mola?” Devi said, in a surprised voice.  
“Hi, Devi.”  
Devi walked forward, arms open. She stood on her toes, arms around her neck, murmuring into her ear, “Hey, I missed you.”  
Mola rubbed her back. “Yeah, me too.”  
Devi abruptly stepped back, wiping her eyes. “So what brings you here?”  
“I was hoping to exchange some favors.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mola and Devi negotiate - kind of.

"So,” Devi turned away, heading towards the back. “What do you need?"  
Mola took a few steps toward her. “You.”  
Devi looked over her shoulder with a bright grin. "You have gotten more forward, Mola.”  
Mola blushed and shook her head. "No, that, uh, that wasn't my request. I-we, actually, need your help."  
Devi straightened. "Oh. With what? And who?"  
"Sympathy. And some friends from school. Fela will be there, along with these guys I know. Wilem, Kvothe-"  
"No," Devi snapped.  
Mola raised an eyebrow. "Well, sounds like there is a story there."  
"One you aren't going to hear. One you probably already knew the existence of. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy." Devi walked over to the door and opened it.  
Mola headed towards the door. "Well then. I guess you'll hear about Ambrose's room on fire later than."  
Devi slammed the door. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"We're setting Ambrose's rooms on fire. But you're busy, so it's fine. We'll be fine without you. I always am."  
Devi crossed her arms, her face defiant. "I realize you are manipulating me."  
"Think of it as guiding you to the right decision."  
Devi hesitated before grabbed her cloak. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because Ambrose deserves to suffer." She marched out the door, Mola on her heels. "Oh and Mola? You owe me dinner."  
Mola smiled, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)


End file.
